Thirteen Ways To Kill You
by The-Bespectacled-Girl
Summary: "I can see twelve ways to kill you. Ah! Correction! Thirteen. It's thirteen." Shieda Kayn x Reader


_Author's Note: This story features mature content and explicit sexual themes (18+). Consider yourself warned. Cover image copyright Riot Games, 2017.  
_

* * *

The sun has long set, and the world outside is entirely bathed in shadows, the dark hues giving it an air of danger and intrigue. Tomorrow will mark another day of your lengthy journey with Kayn as you both make your way home towards Ionia.

Your companion has been unsurprisingly reserved, keeping mostly to himself along the way save for the occasional request for food and supplies. Yet each time you meet his teal-and-crimson gaze while handing over the items, you sense something more than mere appreciation, a fact made clear by the twinkle of mischief in his eyes and the slight smirk tugging at the very edge of his lips.

Both of you have fully settled in your reserved room at the local inn and are preparing for some well-earned rest. You have changed out of your day clothes into a simple nightgown for maximum comfort. At this moment, you are focused on using the inn's provided fire poker to stoke the flames in the room's fireplace in order to combat the effects of the chilly night.

"I sure hope we'll be safe on the rest of our trip," you say aloud absentmindedly to Kayn.

There is a hint of amusement in his response. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. There are thirteen ways to kill a person and I wouldn't hesitate to use any of them on anyone who might give us trouble."

"What would those be?"

"Well, for example…" Kayn's voice is suddenly much closer to you and you jerk backwards in alarm as his hand grasps your chin and turns your head to face him. The fire poker slides from your grip and clatters to the floor. "If I wanted to kill you, your screams wouldn't be heard because I'd cut you open…" He leans in and kisses you, biting down slightly on your lower lip. "Starting right… here."

"W-what are you doing?" you stammer in sheer bewilderment before he cuts you off.

"And if that didn't work, I could simply strangle you with my bare hands…" Lowering his head, he plants another kiss on your neck, eliciting a surprised noise from you as he bites down again harder this time, making a red mark. "Right… here."

Kayn brings his arms around your waist, tracing a corrupted claw idly up your back. "I could also sneak up on you from behind and strike at you…" In a swift motion, he digs the claw in and moves it quickly downwards, leaving you to gasp as it tears your nightgown in half. Before you have time to react, he smiles as he easily removes the gown from you, leaving you in nothing but your undergarments before him. "…Tearing you apart just like that."

You instinctively fold your arms across your chest to cover yourself, but that doesn't seem to deter him as he draws in closer to whisper in your ear. The warm, tickling sensations from his breath cause a pleasant shudder to run up your spine. "Or if you wanted a quick and easy death, I'd sink the edge of my weapon into you…" He brings his lips against your temple in a gentle kiss before whispering again. "…At this very spot."

Even though you remain thoroughly stunned at this turn of events, something about Kayn's touch leaves you wanting more, and the tension in your muscles gradually eases as he takes your hands away from your chest. "Another direct approach would be to meet you head-on and rip into your heart…" His uncorrupted hand firmly holds both your wrists together above your head as his clawed finger reaches forward and cuts through the fabric of your bra, snapping it in half and revealing your bare breasts. "Right… about… here."

"Kayn…" you whimper, only for him to smirk wickedly at you before he continues.

"Depending on which direction I came from, I could also attack either one of two of your more... sensitive areas…" He cups your left breast in his hand as he stoops to suck at the exposed nipple, causing you to let out an involuntary moan. "Either here…" he says in between running his tongue in slow, circular motions around it, before moving to your right nipple – "Or here." The next several minutes feel like hours as his tongue darts in and out of his mouth, teasing and sucking at your now erect nipples, giving equal amounts of attention to each one.

Your eyelids flutter as your breath comes in ragged gasps, but Kayn isn't finished yet. Slipping an arm underneath you, he picks you up and carries you over to the bed, where he lays you down in anticipation for what he still has planned. "Maybe I'd opt for the more barbaric method…" he whispers while leaning over you, "…and slice you open right down your middle." At this, he kisses a fiery trail all the way down your quivering chest, stopping just below the belly button.

"Speaking of barbarism…" He lowers himself onto you, pinning you firmly to the mattress as your chest makes contact with his, allowing you to feel the hardened curves of his abdominal muscles. "…I could easily decapitate you with a single precise strike of my scythe… just like this." His lips move towards your neck again, but this time the kisses are more forceful, more demanding, and you hiss as he makes more marks with his teeth.

"Perhaps you'd be so startled at my sudden appearance out of nowhere that you'd fall backwards right onto my waiting blade…" Kayn goes on, "…and it would impale you right in this area." He slips a hand underneath you and gives your bottom a rough squeeze, relishing in the sharp intake of breath that results. "Or perhaps I'd just hook my weapon here…" – his hand snakes around to stroke your left inner thigh – "…or here…" – it moves to the right inner thigh after some moments, purposefully avoiding the area joining them – "…and slash open one of your arteries."

You are vaguely aware at this point that the flames in the fireplace have largely died down since you had been interrupted from stoking them, and the smoldering embers from across the room match the dancing gleam in Kayn's eyes – a look of simultaneous desire and resolve. Another moan escapes your mouth as you involuntarily draw yourself closer to him, wordlessly begging him for what you both want.

"Finally…" His voice is a low rumble as his hand moves your underwear aside, exposing your wet, aching spot to the cool open air. "…I'd assault you right in your most sensitive area…" – he places his thumb on your swollen clit and slides two fingers into the waiting opening right beneath it – "…and there would be absolutely nothing you could do to stop me." Having said that, Kayn begins to expertly move in and out of you, gradually quickening his pace to match your crescendo of moans, and then the climax finally hits, leaving you a shuddering mess as your wetness coats his fingers.

You sigh in satisfaction as Kayn withdraws his hand, turning you over on your side to look at him. "The best part is…" he finishes, a triumphant grin now adorning his face as he pulls the bed covers over your bodies, "…even after having told you about all thirteen ways to kill you, there's no chance you would have seen any of them coming."


End file.
